


To Look Sideways [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [25]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Iker takes a sideways look at Sergio - and everything shifts and falls into place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangential_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangential_space/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to look sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439356) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> Extra special thanks to kaixo for writing awesome fic and giving blanket permission to record and to Revolutionaryjo for beta listening and inbox squee.

**Length** : 00:28:38

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1f17txkoodq8o8q/Football%20RPF_To%20Look%20Sideways.mp3?dl=1) (39.5 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ydih4uj8eqo9kxs/Football%20RPF_To%20Look%20Sideways.m4b?dl=1) (20.3 MB)


End file.
